The little dragon' birthday
by Dragon-lover28
Summary: On the little dragon's birthday, Joey want to confess his feeling for that dragon, will he success or or will he hurt his dragon more than he already have. Read and find out. WARNING this is a yaoi fic about puppyshipping (joukai, Uke Seto). R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Oh joy! This is my second story. My first story still has no one review (T_T so sad) and I know I made lots of mistakes in the first fic so this time I hope you guy enjoy this fic.

And this fic is also a puppyshipping fic but this time our Seto will be a shy submissive one. ( this fic is rate T, no lemon althought it's slightly dark). Enjoy!

* * *

-Joey POV-

"_Joey more, more, more,"I hear my little dragon screams, I look down to the half naked body beneath me, my blue eyes little dragon is panting with a cute blush on his face. _

_I smirk "You want more? You are not patient at all and don't demand your master like that, you are a very bad pet!". I spank him and smile satisfied as he yelp. "Eeeeep… stop it!"_

"_Still demand your master, ehh? I think I should punish you for being a bad pet and change that attitude of your," My smirk get wider_

"_Pun..Punish? What are you going to do?" The cute blush got darker, it makes him adorable._

"_I think I will spank you, spank you very hard until you beg me to stop"My smirk only get wider as I look at his face. His face, may I say, innocent with a dark blush on that cute face._

"_NO WAY IN HELL. I won't beg you for mercy so dream on,"_

"_Ohh really, we'll see," I slap his cute tight ass several time, each time I get a little harder and I watch satisfied as my dragon's squirming beneath me._

"_Please stop it. Please stop it," He cries out loud_

"_Please what, dragon?"_

"_Please, please master. Stop it, I'll be a good pet, please stop"He cries out, still blushing like a virgin._

_I smirk satisfied "That right, you are my pet and I'm your master" and capture his lip with …._

-Normal POV-

+At Joey's house+

"Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg" the clock rings, wake the messy blond from his fantasy. "That dream again. Man, I wish I could do that in real life," he murmuring to himself as he slowly stand up from his bed. Look at the clock, Joey curse the stupid old clock "Stupid clock, wake me up this time when I almost have him in my mercy. Stupid Seto for being too cute make me fall in love with him, and- GAHHHH, I LATE FOR SCHOOL" then quickly change into his school clothe and run like no tomorrow to school.

But before get out of the house, Joey takes a box that nicely cover by blue paper. "Today is the day I claim my dragon to be my. I'll make him happy, give this to him and confesses my feeling for him, he'll have a best birthday ever. Yeah, that sound like a plan. You are really one of the genius, Joey" Joey smile as he puts the box in his bag then run to school. The long long day begin.

* * *

That was tired. This my first chapter in this story. Please review and if I make some mistakes please tell me. I'll try my best to update the next chapter. Bye, Katy.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. YAY! And sorry for your waiting, I promise to do better job this time.

* * *

-Seto POV-

_I don't know why but I'm waking down on the dark street, I don't now where I am and I keep on walking. I can hear my footsteps in the death silent. Thud thud thud thud. Walking until I see a house. It's not a beautiful house but it's not bad either, it look familiar and yet I don't know when did I see it, I look at the house carefully. Then it hits me, this is the house I used to live with my mother and father._

_Mother and father always good with me, they always gave me the best and they loved me with all their heart. But unfortunately they died when I was twelve and left me and Mokuba orphan. I love Mokuba with everythings I had and I have promised to mother that I will take good care of Mokuba. I tried to protect and gave Mokuba everything he deserve to have. _

_So I made Gozaburo adopted us, I thought I can give Mokuba a home he always dreams but I was wrong. That man was a monster with no heart. He forced me studied day and night AND I can't saw Mokuba. If I won't did what he told, he will punished me with his hard metal ruler that still left scar on my back. That scar not big but it reminded me about that heartless monster. He even threatened to hurt Mokuba if I didn't do what he said. Luckily, he is death now. Nothing can harm us now so we safe._

"_Hahahahaha" That sound surprises me. I look in the house again, what I see this time is realy shocks me- that is my mother and father playing with me when I was a child. A smile slowy appears on my face, those times such a good times. I can't remember when did I laugh or smile truthfully like I am now with my parent. But when I look at my parent, they are looking back at me with sadness in the eyes. They say somethings I can't hear then suddenlly a loud "BANG!" gets my attention. _

_The house falls down, my parent and me scream then disappear into darkness. That man, Gozaburo appears from nowhere laughing at me "HAHAHAHA! Long time no see my son."_

"_Shut up you monster. You're not my father and never will be so don't ever thoughts about that again!" I yell at him, try to hide the fear in my body._

"_You have no right to say that my son or do you want me to punish you again?" He smirks. I begin shaking, collect my confidence, I yell back "You'll never touch me again. Do you hear that old man? NEVER!"_

_Now Gozaburo is really angry, he walks to me and he grabs my collar violently in half second. it was too fast, I can't dodged or reacted. He holds me in the air, tightened his hand then yell "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!". It makes me choke and hard to breath._

"_You think you can make me scared? You are wrong Gozaburo, I'm not a child you used to hurt in the past, I'm now the CEO of Kaiba Corp. You can't scared me now." I try to kick him but it no use, I still shaking from fear because of him. I don't know what to do or what will he do to me neither what is going on._

_He laughs and smirks " Oh really? I'm not believe it because I think I just seen you're shaking a moment ago._

_I fight harder but the grip around my neck keeps tighter, it stops me to fight back. I stutter "Le- let me go, you mon- monster! You are de- death, no- nothing can hurt me now. You can- can't come back to life and you never will be."_

_He still smirks and whispers to mine ear "I don't think so my little son. And if you don't believe that then I have to prove it to you"_

"_What do you mean by th-" Before I could finish my sentence, he slams me into the wall near by. He holds my wrists above my head with one of his hands, then he travels his fingers around my body. _

_I flich, eyes widened and try to struggle away from that man's hand but fail miserable. See that, Gozaburo smirks "Give up Seto. You know you can't do nothing about this. I always win." He lets his free hand gets down to my crotch then squeezes it roughly. I yelp loudly and tears begin to form in my eyes.  
_

_I try to squirm away but his hand keeps touching every parts on my body. My eyes is covering with tears. I helplessly beg him to stop "Please stop! You can't do this to me. Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!"_

"_Why would I stop? You are very beautiful and will be very fun to torture too." He whispers seductive in my ear then he unbuttons my shirt. I try to get away from him, I keep on kicking him, tears keep falling down on my face. He gets me again, I can't get away, I will never be safe, this man will haunt me till the end of my life and I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. _

"_That right Seto, give up and submissive to me. HAHAHAHAHA!" Gozaburo laughs in a very evil way. He tosses my shirt away and leans down then he-_

-Normal POV-

+Seto's house+

"AHHHHHHHH" Seto jumps up in bed, panting madly and eyes widened in shock. "NO, not it agains, not that dream agains, no,no" He draws his knees up and wraps his arms around himself then sobs helplessly.

"You are death so why don't you leave me alone? Why you have to hunt me every nights in my dream? Why?" He cries his heart out, "Nobody here to protect me, nobody want to protect me. Everybody hate me, I'm all alone. Mother and father are gone, nobody will and never protect me."

He keeps on crying. He feels so painful and hurtful, he feels so lonely, so small in this cruel, mean, wide world.

* * *

WOA! That is tired. I spend days and days for this one so I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.


End file.
